Own It
by Jintsuhwan94
Summary: Hembusan angin malam, asap rokok, awan yang kelabu, serta perasaan yang kacau. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selain duduk diam di depan jendela sambil mengisap rokoknya. Sedangkan Jimin tidak berusaha peduli dan asyik dengan dunianya. "Own that shit. It's yours." YoonMin as always xD


Own It

.

.

.

* * *

Hembusan angin malam, asap rokok, awan yang kelabu, serta perasaan yang kacau. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selain duduk diam di depan jendela sambil mengisap rokoknya. Sedangkan Jimin tidak berusaha peduli dan asyik dengan dunianya. _"Own that shit. It's yours."_

 _._

 _._

Cast = Yoongi, Jimin

Rate = M

Genre = Romance

Warn = Mature Content!

.

.

.

* * *

.

Apartemen itu terasa begitu sepi. Tidak bising, tidak juga hening. Musik klasik yang menyala dari tape recorder terlupakan begitu saja oleh kedua insan di sana. Yoongi duduk di kursi kerjanya, menatap ke arah luar jendela besar itu, kakinya disilangkan ke atas meja sedangkan sebelah tangannya menahan sepuntung rokok pada jarinya.

Ruangan itu terasa dingin. AC yang masih menyala dan jendela-jendela terbuka. Yoongi bukan bersantai ria saat ini, _dia hanya bingung._

Sebenarnya dia dan Jimin itu... apa? Kekasih kah? Teman kah? Atau apa? Pemuda itu hanya diam, atau mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Yoongi bertanya demikian.

Awalnya Yoongi juga tidak mau repot-repot meminta kejelasan hubungan mereka. Tapi lama-lama dia jengah. Lelah dengan Jimin yang berkali-kali kencan bersama pria lain. Dia tidak berhak untuk marah, karena memang dia yang memaksa Jimin untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Dihisapnya kuat asap rokok itu, lalu menghembuskannya lewat hidung. Terasa sedikit menyakitkan, tapi Yoongi menyukainya. Dia kecanduan rokok, dan dia kecanduan Jimin juga. Entahlah, mungkin sekarang Jimin tengah marah padanya.

Yoongi diam saja saat Jimin lewat di belakangnya, membawa setumpuk pakaian kotor dan memasukannya ke dalam mesin cuci.

"Rokok tidak baik untukmu. Kau itu sudah tua, bisa sakit-sakitan nanti."

Yoongi hanya berdehem kemudian terkekeh pelan setelahnya. Ah, berada di awal tiga-puluhan memang tidak menyenangkan. Sekarang umurnya sudah tiga puluh tahun, sedangkan jimin masih di dua puluh tujuh.

"Ya." Dia menjawab singkat, tak peduli, dia menghisap puntung itu lagi.

Jimin menatapnya datar, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mereka. Membereskan baju-baju yang baru diangkat dari jemuran, melipatnya dengan rapi, lalu menyusunnya.

Jimin tahu benar perasaan Yoongi sekarang. Bukannya dia tidak peduli pada Yoongi, hanya saja untuk menenangkan diri sendiri itu sangat sulit, bagaimana caranya dia untuk menenangkan Yoongi?

Bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, sementara dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya?

Jimin menghela napas, berjalan menutup pintu kamar saat pernapasannya mulai sesak mencium asap rokok milik Yoongi. Tulang-tulangnya kaku kedinginan, dia ingin Yoongi memeluknya, menghangatkannya. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin mengingat keadaan mereka yang canggung hari ini.

Jimin memilih untuk berbaring, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan mencoba menghilangkan kesadarannya. Saat dia sudah berada di awang-awang, Jimin kembali tersadar saat mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Dia memejamkan matanya berpura-pura tidur. Mengintip sedikit apa yang dilakukan Yoongi di sana.

Pria berkulit pucat itu duduk pada sofa, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu menengok ke arah Jimin.

Jimin hampir tercolok bulu matanya sendiri saat dia terkejut, Yoongi menatapnya tiba-tiba. Dapat dia rasakan pria itu mendekat, kemudian berbaring di sampingnya pelan-pelan. Menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, menghadap ke arah Jimin.

" _Next time we fuck, I don't wanna fuck, I wanna make love._ " Dia mencium kening Jimin.

" _Next time we talk, I don't wanna just talk, I wanna trust._ " Dia mencium bibir Jimin dalam, melumatnya sedikit sebelum Jimin berpura-pura terganggu.

Bukannya dia tidak ingin Yoongi untuk menyentuhnya, hanya saja dia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dari Yoongi.

Awalnya mereka hanyalah seorang yah... partner sex, mungkin? Tapi kemudian mereka menjadi sahabat, dan Yoongi merasa ada yang berbeda darinya.

 _Dia menyayangi Jimin lebih dari seorang sahabat._

Sedang Jimin masih mempunyai dilema dalam hatinya. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka terikat dengan orang lain. Dia hanya ingin menjalani apa yang dia sukai.

Dirasakan oleh Jimin sebuah kecupan manis pada ujung hidung kecilnya. Dia bahkan dapat mencium aroma napas Yoongi yang berbau mint dicampur rokok. Ugh... Jimin benci rokok.

" _Nice dream,_ "

Dan suara Yoongi menghilang setelahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

A/n = Ide tercipta dan mengalir begitu saja, cuma dalam waktu 30 menit xD

Disaranin baca sambil dengerin lagu =

Drake - Own It, John Legend ft Ludacris - Tonight, Jungkook - Purpose, Epik High - Shoebox, Madtown - Emptiness

Walaupun artinya nggak nyambung, tapi alunannya pas kok xD wkwk /maksa

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Belom tau ini mau lanjut atau berenti, wkwk.

.

* * *

Mind To Review?


End file.
